Come to my Arms, my beamish Child!
by Queen of Chess
Summary: Alice Kingsley will do anything to get her daughter back, even if it means facing Wonderland again, it's characters, as well as the never-aware-he-was-a-father Hatter. But even if people grow up, can she still be the right Alice? AxH.
1. Dreams, dreams, dreams

**The title got into my mind when I was reading the Jabberwocky Poem from _Alice Through The Looking Glass_. But being Alice's child a girl, I changed the beamish boy into beamish child. By the way, the way she came back from Wonderland is one of my twists, and apparently her relationship and love affair with the Hatter are as well. Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but Lucie and the plot of this story. Alice in Wonderland belongs to its respective creator, Lewis Carroll and the movie to Tim B. (a genius if i may add) & Disney. I just have fun with the story adding my personal twists to it. **

**Enjoy & Like.**

* * *

"_You could stay here, you know," he had whispered in her ear but she just wouldn't listen. "Wonderland is your world, you were meant to live here, Alice."_

_Se had doubted and reconsidered her options. She could have stayed there, she would have liked to stay there, but she couldn't. She still had things to fix in the other world, the one she came from, the 'boring one' as she would've called it when she was younger. She clutched the Jabberwocky's blood to her chest and bit her lip in confusion. She thought about the situation for seconds and finally choosing one of the possible options. She wasn't sure about the decision she took and finally parted her lips to speak. _

"_I'm sorry, Hatter, but I do not belong here. I belong to the world above this. As much as I would like to stay, I can't."_

_The Hat__ter's face dropped at what Alice had said and took a few steps back, a worried expression in his face. Alice's heart sank in her chest as she watched her beloved Hatter walk away from her. He positioned him self between Tweedledum and Tweedledee. _

_The White Queen took a few steps to stand right in front of Alice. She placed her hand in Alice's shoulder comforting her. Alice's eyes started getting watery and the Queen knelt a little so their faces were at the same level._

"_Don't worry, Alice. He'll be alright. Don't you ever dare to regret anything; he's just upset because he's going to miss you a lot."_

"_I know," the girl answered, "I'm going to miss you all as well."_

_The Queen smiled and then pulled the girl into a hug. Alice wrapped her arms lightly around the Queen and she heard her whisper:_

"_But just remember, Alice, whenever you want to get back to Wonderland all you need to do is wish for it. We will always be waiting for you with arms wide open."_

_Alice pulled out of the hug, with a sad smile on her face and wiped a tear with the back of her hand. Another tear rolled and she went to over to say goodbye to the remaining characters. _

_She first said goodbye to the Cheshire Cat. The cat smiled his big smile with his big eyes wide open and floated over to Alice's head._

"_Good-bye, Chessur. Be good while I'm gone, would you?" _

"_While you're gone? So, are you coming back?" he asked impatiently. _

_Alice realized the meaning of her words and hurriedly corrected them. "I don't think so Chessur. Good-bye little cat."_

_She touched his head with her fingers and the cat purred like a little kitten gently touched the girl's face with his furry tail and then disappeared. She giggled and went to the next person. _

_She got on her knees to give her farewell to the Dormouse. The little mouse crossed her arms over her little chest and turned her face away from the waiting Alice. She giggled and with a finger she patted the mouse's head. _

"_Even though you don't like me that much, I'm still going to miss you, Mallymkun."_

_The mouse narrowed her eyes at her and finally rolled them and showed her a smile. She climbed to her shoulder and pinched Alice in the cheek._

"_You proved to be the Alice. We are all gonna be grateful to you, girl. Well done."_

_That said, she jumped off Alice's shoulder and then the golden-haired girl stood and went to hug both Tweedles. As she went the Mad Hatter took a step back so she could hug them, the worried expression still in his face. Her heart felt a horrible wound and a tear escaped her eyes again. She put an arm around each Tweedle and forced their eyes closed._

"_I'll be missing you Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Don't you ever forget me, please?"_

"_Never, Alice," said Tweedledee._

"_Never ever," continued Tweedledum. _

_Finally she made her way to the White Rabbit, the one that had guided her to this wonderful world. She smiled absently and knelt to his height. "Farewell, Rabbit. I'm gonna miss you."_

_The Rabbit jumped into her lap and smiled warmly at her. "When you were younger you used to call me Mr. Rabbit. That's something I find myself missing a lot. Wonderland won't be the same without you, brave Lady Alice, the one who brought peace back to our world. The right and only, the irreplaceable and loved Alice."_

_She touched his soft white fur and placing him on the floor again, she stood and searched for the Mad Hatter. He was not behind Tweedledum and Tweedledee; instead, he was walking away. His hat was over his head and his orange curls bouncing with each step. She quickly ran into him and yelled his name._

"_Hatter! Stop please! Wait!" she cried at him, but he had reached into the woods already. _

_She ran in the same direction as he did and when she reached him, she threw her arms around him from the back. The Hatter stopped abruptly and he placed a hand over hers. He turned to face her, still in the hug, and she buried her face in his chest. Alice sobbed uncontrollably clinging into him and he curled her hair with his fingers. _

"_Hatter," she murmured, "I'm gonna miss you so much." _

_He grabbed her chin and forced her too look at him right into his eyes and she lost all sense of reality at the mere sight of his green eyes. _

_He smiled, showing her his pearly teeth and then caressed her cheek. Alice furrowed her brows. _

"_Little Alice," he whispered softly. _

_Alice rested her head in his shoulder and he rounded her with his arms. Alice felt immensely secure in his hug. He inhaled her sweet scent and if he could he would had never let go. She raised her head and standing on her tip-toes, he softly placed a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes, not the first __time she did that, and when Alice finally pulled apart she threw her arms around his neck again, just to drink the Jabberwocky's blood while he was not watching, in his arms, as a tear rolled across her cheek…_

_She could still hear him shouting for her, as she slowly vanished from his arms, his lips letting her name escape through them. She could still watch him crying for her…_

Alice Kingsley woke up and found herself feeling a lot of hot surrounding her. Her skin was sticky and her cheeks were as well. She touched them and when he noticed her eyes burned, she knew that she had been crying. She cried in her sleep, in that worrying dream she had every night since she left Wonderland. She touched her hot forehead and it was boiling hot. She pushed the covers away and placed her feet in the cold floor. She started freezing and searched for her slippers. When she found them she got her feet in them and then stood up.

Walking over to the mirror she had in the bedroom, she was her image reflected in it. She was dead pale, she could have even passed as a corpse if she needed to, but her skin had a glowing tone due to the sweat covering her body and face. Her night gown was a pure white colour but her skin was tinted with an unhealthy white-purplish color. Her hair was a mess of golden curls that fell to the middle of her back. She grabbed a hand-towel from the white-wooden dressing table and wiped her face with it. She observed her image in the mirror again and noticed how her eyes had red lines and a tint of pink where the white should be. But her blue eyes remained normal. Her lips were chapped but she cared less and smiled, remembering the one she loved, living in a far away land. Another world she couldn't go back again. She remembered his sweet scent. He smelled like a candy shop, so childish and creative. A tear formed at the corner of her eyes and she watched her reflection again. The tear threatening to run through her cheek finally gave up and rolled down. She watched as plenty of more drops of salty water joined the first one and she closed her eyes.

Oh, how much she missed him.

She seated in the little chair and rested her head in her arm. Five years had passed since she last visited Wonderland. Being Alice now 24, almost 25, she missed each person she met there. She missed the White Queen's kindness, Absolem's wisdom, the Tweedles' fights, Mallymkun's courage, Chessur's little tricks and… just a little above everything else… she missed the Hatter himself. Every single little thing that formed his existence happened to recall most of Alice's happy memories. She could still feel his arms around her, her head gently resting in his chest while he played with her hair. She hated to cry like this, she felt hopeless while she wasn't. She had a lot of courage and braveness in her heart, but she couldn't bare this pain anymore…

"Momma?" she heard someone calling for her in the door.

She lifted her head to find her daughter staring at her, tiredness written all over her face. She was clutching her white rabbit toy and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Lucie? What are you doing up at this hour, honey?" she asked whipping her tears away so her daughter couldn't see them.

Lucie almost ran, almost falling with her white night dress, and threw her arms around her mother, the rabbit completely forgotten in the floor. She buried her face in her mother's gown and closed her eyes.

"I heard you crying, Momma. I don't like it when you cry, it makes me sad," she replied softly, sniffling a little. "Is it the Daddy nightmare again?"

Alice smiled to herself as she hugged her daughter and gently ran her fingers through the girl's golden ringlets. Her milky soft hair seemed to melt in her fingers and she pressed a quick kiss at the top of Lucie's head, before answering: "It's not a nightmare, my sweet child, is more like a dream that brings painful, but also, happy memories."

The little girl lifted her head, her eccentric green eyes encountering with her mother's deep blue. Oh how much her eyes were like his… Last time she got to Wonderland, without knowing, she had returned to her world with a little gift, given by the person she loved and missed the most. She noticed while she was in her trip and in the fourth almost fifth month when her stomach was quite and strangely big and returned back to her home. Her mother had been petrified at the first time, knowing this was a child conceived out of marriage but later learned to love her grandchild and her daughter. People started to murmur about Alice when they finally got to know but she paid no attention. She loved the baby he gave her and that was all it mattered for her.

Lucie Kingsley was four years old and was turning five in a few months. The girl had Alice's bouncing deep blonde curls and a smile that matched hers perfectly. Her pink delicate pink lips contrasting with her snowy skin but similar to her peach-flushed cheeks. And finally her eyes, which were tinted with an electric green with a yellow flower surrounding her pupil, were identical to her father's. She also had his thin nose and talented hands. Lucie herself was interested in the mode, and Alice had bought her a sketch notebook where she would draw a lot. Dresses, clothes, shoes and even hats filled the notebook. She was a lot like her father when she worked. Lucie would always give her best effort in every design she did and had a wonderful and gifted imagination. She sometimes had her father's change in moods and his liking for tea, but Alice's curiosity, part of her imagination, despise for some things in the high society, the bad habit of sometimes not doing what she was told and she got the same frustration as her when someone told her what to do.

But despite everything they both had in common, she could feel him through her daughter's interests, personality, laugh, and mostly, through her eyes… She was the most vibrant memory form him and all Wonderland. She was her most precious gift.

Lucie hugged her again and climbed to her legs, resting her head in her mother's shoulder. She sniffled a little more and repositioned herself.

"Momma?" she asked. Alice murmured an 'mmm?' and the girl continued. "Can I sleep with you just for tonight? Please? I promise to be quiet."

Alice laughed softly and nodded slowly. The girl got down from her knees and jumped into the bed, getting comfortable under the blankets of the bed. She turned to look at Alice and patted a site at her side, inviting her mother to get in as well. The woman got up and slid under the covers with her daughter. The girl snuggled close to her mother and Alice gently caressed her peachy cheek. Lucie opened her lips to speak.

"Momma, do I get one of your bedtime stories?" she whispered against her pillow, her eyes just half-open.

Alice giggled and answered: "Not today, honey. Tomorrow, perhaps."

Without giving an answer and closing her emerald coloured eyes, Lucie Kingsley drifted off to a peaceful and pleasant sleep.

Alice felt a little bit jealous about Lucie's capability to catch the sleep so easily. She kissed the top of her daughter's and the closed her eyes, just to get that dream about her loved one again, but she didn't wake up. The little child in her arms made her feel secure enough, not to sleep entirely well, but not to wake up in the night again.

* * *

**Liked it, or didn't you? Please tell me if I shoud continue this. Read & Review, pwease?**

**With all my pure and sincere love, **

_**Queen of Chees.**_


	2. Compromises

**Okay, I really love you guys who reviewed, added my story to favorites or alerts and people that surely read this but didn't review. I love you all madly! Thanks for any support and keeping me up with this. **  
**Expect me to update every week and mostly on fridays because this is an easy day for me. I have the whole week to write my chapters and then I update on Fridays. Fair, isn't it? If you disagree, tell me on reviews of PM's, please. Off to the story!**

**Enjoy & Like **

* * *

Lucie opened her eyes to find her mother's face right in front of hers. The little girl found a drastic change in her facial features. The woman's face was not contorted into a worried and anxious expression, it was now immensely peaceful and the sun's rays made her face glow, making her look even more beautiful. Her blond hair fell like a cascade through her back and some curls covered half of her face, her lips slightly parted and her breath even. It was so much better this way. Lucie reached out and ran her fingertips across her mother's check. Alice smiled in her sleep and breathed in deeply. Lucie giggled quietly and took her mother's hand in hers. The woman was far too asleep to even care and let the girl play with her hand while she continued dreaming.

Lucie didn't want to disturb her mother and just lay at her side, loving the sight of her mother the way she used to be. Her mother was so far the most beautiful woman Lucie had ever seen and probably would ever see. She had found no women that equalled her mother in any sense. She was highly pretty and she was not the only one that thought it. Many men made sure to remind Alice of her own beauty and Lucie didn't like that. Her mother was her father's and no one else's, but her and her grandmother's, even though Lucie didn't even know him. She was very curious about what her father would be like. Was he intelligent? Handsome? Funny? Caring? How was he? She decided to bother herself about that later. She would have plenty of time to ask her mother questions.

And then again, her mother. Lucie had discovered that the most beautiful part of her mother was not in her face or body, but in her heart and soul. Lucie didn't know about someone that was more kind and gentle than her mother. She was pure love and care, and showed it especially towards her. Hugging Lucie was one of her favourite hobbies. The girl loved the feeling of her long and thin arms around her. The girls would laugh and the mother would smile and kiss her hair. She loved when her mother combed her hair, gently brushing soft curls she had inherited from her mother. Her smile made her feel safe and happy. Mothers were so beautiful and kind.

Another thing Lucie loved about Alice was that the young woman was not materialist. She sometimes saw how other mothers refused to play with their daughters or sons because her dresses would get ruined or would get dirty. But her mother was never like that. She would even jump on puddles, get soaked and wet with Lucie when it rained. Those women gasped and stared when they saw them; laughing and jumping in the rain, while her grandmother watched in disapproval, but her mother cared less and if her mother did, so did she.

But the best thing about her mother, were the wonderful bedtime stories she told Lucie. There was one that Lucie loved the most and wouldn't mind to listen to it over and over again. It was too marvellous and could be repeated every night and the golden haired girl would never get bored. It was a story about a big, colourful and beautiful place named Wonderland. In Wonderland there were two queens, one evil and one good, a bunch of animals that could talk, a Mad Hatter and a girl that saved Wonderland from a big and horrible beast. While telling the story, her mother would use very weird words like: muchness, the amount of much contained by a person; bandersnatch, a big animal that looked like a bear and a cat; futterwacken, a type of dance; some other words she couldn't remember, and finally, her favourite; frabjous.

Her mother always told her _the _frabjous day was special, but _a _frabjous day can be just a simple and very happy day. Like today, the sun was bright and gracefully warming the covers and her milky skin. The day was clear and had a promise to be a good one. Her stomach grumbled, announcing that she was hungry. Lucie quickly pressed a peck to her mother's cheek and slid out of bed. She toddled into the door and when she opened it slightly and peered outside. Running her bright green eyes through the setting and realizing no one was there, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her quietly. While walking through the corridor, she tried to figure out what she wanted to eat. Breakfast, Lucie remembered, six impossible things. Her mother always told her to imagine six impossible things before breakfast. She didn't know or understand why but she did anyways. Then, she stopped suddenly when she heard her grandmother's voice and high heels. When the woman came to view, a maid was right behind her, receiving instructions. Her grandmother was perfectly dressed and ready. She was wearing a creamy dress with black borders and details. Her hair white hair was tied up and a white and grey hat with a standing feather over her head. Even when her features were serious, Lucie could see the wrinkles in her so white skin.

"Lucienne, where's your mother?" she asked.

Lucie flinched at the sound of her whole name. People often called her Lucie, never Lucienne. But her grandmother was different. She did not smile frequently even though se said she loved both her mother and her very much. The old woman was always serious and elegant, not the type of grandmother that sat in a chair by the fire and told you stories. No, Helen Kingsley was very different.

"She's sleeping, Grandma, in her room."

Helen shook her head and sighed disapprovingly.

"It is very late. Do you realize, Lucienne?"

"No. I'm sorry," Lucie replied softly, bringing her fingers to her mouth. It was one bad habit of hers that her grandmother didn't found correct.

Helen placed both hands in her hips and gave the girl a reprimanding look.

"What have we spoken about biting your fingers, young lady?"

Lucie fixed her green eyes in the floor. "That I shouldn't do it because it is not proper."

"Very good. Now, take your fingers out of your mouth and follow Charlotte. She'll be preparing something for you to eat. Don't waste precious time; we've got things to do later."

Lucie nodded her head and reached out for the young brunette maid. Charlotte took the girl's hand in her and guided her to the dinning room.

_Alice was dreaming a beautiful dream. It was very colourful and very wonderland-like. The flowers had faces and smiled to her; the animals like cats, mousse, hares and rabbits could talk; there was a queen as white and gentle as snow; and finally there was a Hatter, a very mad, funny and imaginative hatter. He invited her to take tea with him. When he was serving her tea, __they were very close. Alice saw a glimpse of his brilliant green eyes and then found herself closing her eyes. Their lips just inches apart. He lowered his head and…_

"Alice Kingsley!"

The sound of her name woke her up and made her jump. She quickly searched for the owner of the voice and saw her mother standing near the border of the bed, her hands in her hips.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Alice, I'm your mother. Now get up and start getting ready. We've got a compromise at 3:00"

"Compromise?" Alice frowned. "What compromise?"

"Lord Ascot has invited us over to their mansion to take tea. Apparently he has some matters to discuss with you."

"With me? Is it about some about us being business partners? Do you think something has gone wrong with the company at China?"

"I don't know, Alice," the woman answered quickly. "He commented that your presence was required."

"What about Lucie?"

"Your daughter has been invited as well."

"Oh, has she? Speaking of her, where is she? I haven't given my morning kiss yet."

"She's taking breakfast with Charlotte. Now get up and join her. Don't take too much."

With that said she walked out of the room, leaving Alice alone with her own thoughts. She really wanted to see Lord Ascot again; they had not seen each other for a quite while, a couple of moths or so. She really appreciated the man for all his help toward her and her daughter. Lucie even called him Uncle Ascot, much to her mother's dismay. But the man never got offended at that, he actually said he found it nice. He gas like a grandfather to her daughter and a father to her. The man was a true gentleman, opposite to his son. Hamish had been nice toward her even after she rejected her proposal and found out that she was pregnant with some unknown's child. Lady Ascot was the one that had always been cold toward her. But she didn't care; she somehow had the right to. She had rejected his son as a husband.

Without thinking it twice, she seated and placed her feet in the floor. Walking out of the room, she quickly walked downstairs to join her daughter in the breakfast.

* * *

"Do we have to go?" the girl asked.

Lucie stood in a chair while Alice fixed her dress. The girl looked beautiful; she had a ribbon, just a tone darker than her dress, at the top of her head, pulling the ringlets back and out of her face. The dress was a pink with floral decorations in the borders and buttons in her little chest. Her white socks had pink laces and her shoes were white as well. She looked like a little blonde angel with peachy cheeks that flamed with colour. Her face had a pouting expression and Alice laughed. Alice herself wore a light blue dress, one of her favourites and her hair tied in the middle of her head, some curls left out. It was almost time to go but they still had time. Helen had been pressuring both of them but Alice told her beauty needed time. Lucie laughed at that.

"Why? Don't you want to see Lord Ascot?" she asked with an air of fun in her voice.

"Yes, Mummy, I almost want to, but not completely. I miss him, certainly, but I wanted to stay here with you."

Alice giggled and palmed the wrinkles in her dress.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, my sweet girl?"

Lucie doubted and brought her fingers to her mouth, her eyebrows joining in anxiety. Alice gently removed the girl's hand from her lips and smiled warmly at her, her blue eyes encountering with her daughter's electric green.

"Lucie dear, you can ask me anything."

She caressed Lucie's cheek and the girl gained the confidence she needed to ask her mother an intriguing question that had been bothering her for a while.  
"Mummy, I wished to know something about my… Daddy," she said, the last word being pronounced more quietly than the others.

Alice widened her blue eyes and stared at her daughter. She had never asked anything about him. She just knew some things about what she called the 'Daddy nightmare' but knew no more than that. She blinked a few times and reorganized her mind.

"W-why do you suddenly want to know about h-him?"

"Well I have you Mummy but I don't have my Daddy. I want at least to know something about him. My cousin Danielle has her father. Why isn't my father here?"

Alice smiled sadly and chose the right answer to give.

"Because he lives in far, far away land, honey, and he can't be with us right now," she explained.

"Far, far away? How much of away? North, south, west, where Mummy?"

"Let's just say it's a bit under, alright?"

"Yes." She paused. "But, does he love me? If he loved me he'd be right here, wouldn't he?"

And then a tear slipped from the girl's eye. Alice's heart broke. She hated to see her daughter cry, but it was twice as worse because she provoked her pain. Lucie though her father hated her while was never aware of the girls existence. Alice imagined the Hatter's face and tried to figure what would it be like when he finally gets to know Luice. Love, exasperation, hatred, indifference? Alice shook all bad thoughts out of her head. Her Hatter would do no more than love their daughter, their sweet little angel.

"No, my love, it's not that he doesn't love you. He doesn't _know_ you. I'm sure that if he did he would love you with all of his might and heart."

"He doesn't know me? Why?" she inquired, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Because I left his world before knowing that I was going to have you, beautiful. I never told him nor went back to him when you were born. I'm sorry, Lucie."

Lucie smiled sadly, yet warm and made her mother's heart melt. The girl had no resentment toward her mother. She in fact loved her a lot, more and more each day. Alice blamed herself for being scared and selfish and never giving the chance to the girl of knowing her father. But she would get to know him. She had told him once: _I'll be back before you even know it_, and she tended to keep the promise she did to herself. Then the girl parted her lips to speak, bringing Alice back to the world.

"Mummy, it's alright. I don't blame on you anything. I'm sure sometime we'll see him again."

Alice smiled and hugged her daughter.

Yeah, perhaps they would see him. Alice wished that with all of her heart, more than anything.

"Mummy."

"Yes, princess?"

"I just want to know one thing before we go," Lucie said.

"Very well, then."

Lucie took a deep breath. "How is he?"

Alice took her time thinking about what to say. "He was a gentleman, and very, very funny. He also used to ask me very curious questions like: how is a raven like a writting desk?"

The girl laughed. "And do you know the answer?" Lucie asked.

"Of course I don't. Do you think you know the answer? He didn't even have an idea!" Alice exclaimed with a smile playing in her lips.

Placing the blond girl in the floor, Alice took her hand and guided her outside, where Alice's mother was already waiting for them at the carriage. They climbed up, receiving both a very angry look from Lucie's grandmother, and they seated by each others side. The horses started trotting, taking all the Kingsleys over to the Ascot's mansion.

* * *

**I know, I know... The fun parts haven't even started yet! This is all just sweetness and introducing to Lucie and Alice's world. Review, please? I'd really like that. Hope to be seeing you in the next chapter!**

**With all my pure and sincere love,**

**~Queen of Chess. **


	3. Decisions

**i'm truly and really sorry for the delay! I really apologize but a series of events came upon me, being unabble to update this chapter. But don't worry, I truly suffered this night. It's 3:30 am in the morning and couldn't stop writing. Remember: great things come for those who wait. Well, I really desire to go and slide under my covers, so I won't bother you anymore. Oh! One more thing: I. Do. Not. Own. This. **  
**Thank. You**

**Enjoy & Like**

* * *

"Mummy, can we go now?" Lucie whispered to her mother's ear.

Alice could tell, by the expression of the little girl's face, that she felt uncomfortable. Her brows were pulled together and she was playing with her finger, scratching the back of her hands, and biting her bottom lip constantly.

"But sweetheart, we just got here. We need to stay for a while," Alice explained softly.

Since they got there, Lucie had been acting really different, and with Helen criticizing and correcting her manners every time she did something was surely not helping. Lucie didn't even run into Lord Ascot's arms as she used to do. When he greeted them, she only pulled out a little forced smile and hid behind her mother's dress. Alice smiled in apologize but he said it was just fine. Lady Ascot and her son, Hamish, had been waiting for them already at the table they used to take tea at their backyard.

Alice had taken her place just at the right side of Lord Ascot who was occupying the head of the table. Lucie immediately followed her so she could slip in the chair at her side. Helen quickly joined the table at the other side of Lucie, to reprehend her whenever she did something wrong. Lady Ascot sat right in front of Alice, at Lord Ascot's left side, Hamish on hers. She and her son occasionally glanced at Alice, which made her feel uncomfortable, so she tried just to turn at Lord Ascot, who seemed to be the only one in the family that didn't gaze at her with suspicion.

Tea came over really quick they even had time to talk a little about nothing that seemed the main point of the reunion. Lucie sipped at times at her chocolate and took small bites of her cookies, thanking the young maid that brought them for her. She wandered her eyes to every direction, moving her head in the process.

"Lucienne, would you refrain from moving for a minute?" Helen asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry."

Alice got tired of the pointless conversations about weather, the house, the current economy, etc, although Lord Ascot was trying to make her feel more comfortable before going straight to the point, but Alice was growing tired.

"Lord Ascot," Alice began with the most polite tone she could pull out, "I find myself enjoying the conversation, but I don't believe you invited us over to talk about the weather."

He placed the cup of tea in the little plate before clearing his throat. He took his time formulating the answer, before he finally spoke up:

"Indeed, Alice. This bright sunny day is not the main purpose of this reunion. I wanted to talk about you about some proposal."

"Proposal? Are you talking about some work proposal? If it involves moving away, I might reject it. We're doing just well in our house right now."

"No, no, no. Alice, dear, this has nothing to do with work. Not company from China or anything related to it."

Alice was confused. If it wasn't about work what could it be about? "Oh," was all she could say.

He looked right at Alice's eyes and gave her a very serious look. Alice started feeling really nervous now. The only thing that kept her mind in place was Lucie's small hand holding hers under the table.

"Alice, please, before you let me start, I want you to understand this we are doing is for your own wellbeing, as well as Lucie's."

Lucie? What did her daughter have to do with all this? Her head spoon around with hundreds of possibilities but none of them seemed to be the correct one. Lucie reacted at the sound of her name and started to actually pay attention at the conversation.

"As you see, Alice, this beautiful daughter of yours has no father that has recognized this child as his. Lucienne is growing up, and she'll soon be able to go to school and get educated."

He suddenly stopped and left the little speech unfinished. It looked as if he was trying to choose the correct words to tell her something important in a way she wouldn't get hurt. Alice found it hard to understand what was happening. What was Lord Ascot talking about? But Helen, who had remained silent during the whole party except for a few phrases, kept up with the matter quickly.

"A child with an unknown father and a single mother is not well seen in society, Alice," her mother explained.

This was like a puzzle to Alice's head. She frowned, trying to understand, but a few pieces were missing. She turned to look at Lord Ascot with questioning eyes, her right hand curled in a gentle fist over her lap and the other resting in Lucie's hand.

"And where do you want to get with all of this?"

"It is quite simple," Lady Ascot, another one who had been silent trough all the tea, began. She stood up and got behind her son and placed her hands over his shoulders. Alice waited for the worst. "Hamish, with all of his big and pure heart, has acceded to take you as his wife and recognize the child as his. Then, you will pass as a normal and content family: a husband, a wife, and a daughter. The incident of the unrecognized daughter will soon fade from the people's mind and they will take this new story of the happy family."

Alice was speechless. What did she just say? That she had to marry Hamish for the sake of her daughter and herself? Hamish remained serious for a moment and then stood up.

"Yes, Alice Kingsley, this is in fact, my second proposal of marriage for you. So…" He rounded de table and went to Alice's place. He stood her up and took her hand in his. She looked at him in the eyes and she never dared to hide the confusion and anxiety in her eyes. "Alice Kingsley, would you be my wife?"

Those words remembered Alice of the other they Hamish had said the exact same words to her in front of the whole party. She felt the strong déjà vu taking over her as the nervousness crept over her. Back then, her curiosity for the white rabbit saved her. But this time there was no white rabbit that could make her escape into a whole new world full of wonderful characters that made her forget Hamish and the party. Her hatter…  
This proposal was the one that held a chance for their daughter to be a normal girl, and meet friends, and study, and grow into a beautiful woman that never got to know her real father…

No, she couldn't betray her hatter like that. He was waiting for her. She knew that. She had promised to come back. But, the promise of a future to her daughter felt stronger than everything else. Her own happiness didn't matter, but Lucie did. But doubts took place in her heart as she slowly backed form Hamish.

"I… I don't know, this is all so sudden… Lucie…"

She turned to look at the small angel-faced girl she had for a daughter and found her perfect face expectant, waiting for her to answer. She'd stood up as well and glanced up at her with her electric green eyes. Tarrant's eyes…

"Alice, if you'd want the best for your daughter, you'd better accept," Helen explained. "You'll be guaranteeing a place in society for your daughter. She's in need of a paternal figure, anyways. Offers like this don't fall from Heaven, Alice. You better choose what's best for both of you."

Alice placed her hand with her curled fingers over her chest. She was sure she'd never be happy at Hamish's side. He was just _not _the one. He was not. And she couldn't help but thinking of her Mad Hatter back in Underland. What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about her just the way she was?  
_  
This is no time for distractions Alice Kingsley_, she told herself, _you got to make a decision…Lucie…  
_  
She closed her blue eyes and prayed for it to be a good decision, hoping she was doing just the right thing.  
_  
Goodbye, my Hatter…  
_  
"Yes, Hamish. I accept your offer. I'll be your wife." Her voice was quiet and emotionless, even though she had tried to sound happy and decided.

Hamish's smile couldn't have been even bigger; Alice figured he was happy he hadn't been turned down by the same girl twice. Lord Ascot clapped his hands. Lady Ascot gave her and approving nod, but remained as arrogant as ever. She felt her mother's hand in her shoulder, knowing she had taken the decision her mother wanted her to take. She didn't feel like Alice anymore. Alice would have been braver, but she couldn't step back, she felt she was losing her muchness…

She was about to turn to see Lucie's reaction, when she was surrounded by things about the wedding.

"Very well," Lady Ascot began. "The wedding day will be set on a day everyone can come. I will deliver the news to everyone by today and tomorr—"

"No!"

They all froze when they heard Lucie's sweet voice, raised into and angry tone.

Alice turned back at her daughter and noticed some changes in her. The girl's cheeks were a burning red, her hands were clutched in fists at her sides, and, the most impressive thing of all was that her eyes had changed color. The green was replaced by a orange-brownish color mixed with a little of purple, the exact same color her father's had been when he got really mad at Chessur.

"Lucie, dear, this is—"

"No! No, no, and no! Mummy you said my Daddy was alive. You can't marry him if he is!" she shouted pointing her little finger at Hamish.

He watched her in shock as everyone else was doing. But then, in a few minutes, he seemed to be back to reality and knelt to Lucie's level. Tears had started foaming at the corners of her eyes and she didn't even try to hide her disgust for Hamish.

"Lucie, your father is not here. But don't you worry; I will take care of you and your mother just as if I were him."

This, Alice knew, irritated her even more and she got even closer to him.

"You will never," she stated in a raspy voice, "replace my Daddy."

And after this, Lucie kicked Hamish in a private spot, sending him to the ground curling his body in pain as the little blonde girl ran into the direction of the woods, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alice watched still petrified as the little figure of her daughter disappeared into the trees. It took her some time to regain consciousness of what was going on before she started running behind her daughter.

"Lucie! Lucie, Lucie!"

* * *

Lucie ran as fast and far as she could from the table where that man had just proposed to her mother, ignoring the screams that came from her mother just moments before she had started running. It hurt her a lot that another man desired her mother, but what hurt the most was that her mother actually _accepted _the proposal. She was so angry! But no, se was just angry, she couldn't hate her mother. She loved her with all of her heart.

She ran, and ran until she was definitely lost. It would be really hard to find her if she could just stop sobbing so loud, cause she made a lot of turns to the right and then went very far up and then to the left. There, hard to find.

Lucie tried to control herself and began to breathe as she rested her small back to a big and huge trunk. She relaxed and when she finally stopped crying, cleaned her face covered in tears and pulled back the golden locks that fell to her face. She glanced around taking a good look from everywhere. But it was all the same. There were just trees and trees to wherever she turned to. She looked down at the brown, rich soil in the ground, and there she saw something shiny. She removed some dirt over it and was pleased to find and golden, old pocket watch. She was about to take it in her hands and the watch moved away.

Lucie frowned and tried to catch it again between her hands but it moved again. Moving again toward it she tried one more time before the watch reached a dark, humid hole in the base of the trunk. The watch rolled down the hole. Lucie, who had inherited her mother's curiousness, got closer to the hole and placed both her little hands in huge roots, supporting her weight.

She leaned in, trying to see, and found nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" she called.

At the sound of her voice, she could've sworn she saw a rabbit tail disappearing further into the hole. ´_A_ _Bunny!'_ she thought excited. She loved bunnies. She leaned further.

The last thing Lucie heard was her dress ripping, when it got stuck in a branch growing out a root and the last thing she saw was the clear blue sky, slowly becoming smaller and fading away as she fell into the unknown hole.

Cold. Darkness. Falling. Fear…

Lucie shouted for her mother.

* * *

**This is what you guys get for... hmm. I dunno, a week? Guess I'll be updating till next friday so people who read this story will have plenty time to read and review, pweaaaaseeee? I know I don't deserve it, but... PWEASEEEEEEE?*big puppy terary eyes***

**With all my pure and sincere love,**

**~Queen of Chess.**


	4. Realizing

**Sorry for the delay! I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I won't bother you anymore! Off to the story!**

**Enjoy & Like.**

* * *

"Lucie!"

Alice screamed hysterically after her daughter ran into the trees. She should've never accepted the offer. She should've never said yes. But she didn't know her daughter was going to react like that. She couldn't suppress her smile; she was just like her father.

Lucie was nowhere to be seen. The little forest was a labyrinth and it was nearly impossible to find someone there. She shouted again. She remembered the girl's expression when she heard she was going to marry Hamish. Her face had gotten extremely angry and her eyes had changed color. God, she had something form Underland running through her veins.

She felt someone grabbing her arm from her behind. She fell to her knees, the back of her throat scratching.

"Alice, come inside. Lord Ascot will send people to search for her."

Alice's vision was blurry due to the tears. Her hair had fallen to her face and she didn't doubt that she was a total mess. She accepted her mother's help to stand up and allowed her to guide her into the house. She turned her head back to the forest.

"Walk, Alice."

Alice obeyed. She was worried. She quickly stepped to the house, and found Lord Ascot already waiting for her.

"Lord Ascot, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen, that Lucie was going to react like that. I should've known—"

"Alice, dear, don't worry." She felt a little better when he placed his hand in her shoulder. "_I _should've known. This was not my idea but I supported it. This was planned by my wife but I should've never let this happen, but it seemed so right. She gave me really good arguments that I couldn't…"

Alice smiled.

"Don't worry, Lord Ascot," she said softly. "It doesn't matter anymore. What I would really appreciate if you did now is to find my daughter."

"She can't get lost, Alice, we'll find her."

"Thank you."

He offered Alice a seat and she took it. While seated, she looked at her trembling hands. She smiled sardonically and rested her left palm in her lap, wiping her tears with the right. She tried to keep herself still, but she couldn't bring her hands too. If she kept this way, she didn't doubt her whole body would follow.

"I will get someone to bring you some tea," he said.

"Thank you."

He nodded and spun on his heels, leaving her alone at the sofa. Alice couldn't bring herself up. She wanted to hug little Lucie, the little blonde angel with green eyes. She sniffled, and laughed at the thought that she was probably looking pathetic. She leaned forward and rested her arms in her knees, lowering her head.

"Alice," she heard her name being said.

She raised her head and saw Lady Ascot, standing near the wall, getting dangerously closer to her.

"Your daughter hurt my son," she stated.

"I know," Alice said." I didn't mean for that to happen. I am sorry."

"Ah, no, don't mind. You know, the bad attitude was inherited. Such an incorrigible child could've just come from an incorrigible mother."

Alice stood up. Her hands shaking at her side and fury taking over her, she walked right in front of the other woman and glared at her. Her eyes shining with anger and her lips pursed. Lady Ascot backed a step.

"Listen, I can stand your insulting towards me, but if there's something I will not permit that is insulting my daughter. So I will ask you to, please, refrain from saying things about Lucie."

Lady Ascot gasped, feeling suddenly insulted. What a lack of respect this young woman had. She turned on her heels and left the room, without telling a word. Alice couldn't care less. Her precious daughter was lost. There were things far more concerning than Lady Ascot and her scenes. Alice sat back again and dug her face in her hands, tears threathening to flow again. But then she felt a hand at her shoulder, and someone sat at her side.

"Alice, we will find her dear. She can't get lost," Helen told her.

Alice nodded but tears ran down her cheeks. And then, suddenly, she threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Please bring her back, Mother. I need her," she said, sobbing.

Helen hugged her, placing her arms around Alice's frame and resting her chin above her daughter's head. And then she understood. She had never been so loving toward Alice, at least not the way Alice was toward Lucie, but she deeply cared for Alice. She want back to Alice's early years. Helen couldn't bare the thought of Alice getting lost. Then she just told the blond woman:

"Everything is all right. Calm down, they will find Lucienne."

Alice was sure that she would find her daughter. Lucie would appear anywhere. And then she remembered... Alice widened her eyes and got free from her mother's arms swiftly. God, no.

* * *

"Ah" Lucie screamed as she fell.

The whole falling thing had turned out as wonderfull yet scary. She saw all sorts of things: toys, books, plates, teacups, paper, even a piano. She had even bounced over a bed before being thrown again at the never-ending hole. She fell and fell, for what she thoght was an hour, but she had stopped screaming.

Then she saw it. The floor getting dangerously closer. She yelled again, afraid from crashing to the floor. But she couldn't stop it, so she landed over the ground, her golden hair covering her face.. Lucie winced when she tried to get up, but she had fallen over her right side and her arm started hurting. She tried to move it, and a sharping pain crept from her shoulder to her fingertips. Moving her arm, she tested it. It was not broken, but it certainly hurt a lot. She pushed herself up with her left hand, and once she was on her knees, she realized the pain was not unbearable.

Lucie stood up and studied the room, running her eyes over everything. The light of the room was dim and lugubrious, but bright enough so she could see. The floor was like a giantinc chess table and a lonely glass table was located at the middle of the circular room. There were lots of doors.

Lucie got closer to the first door. She tried to open it, but it was closed. She tried the next was and was locked as well, the following one too. The girl didn't even had to try the other ones to know they were closed. She glanced up. There was no possible way to go out the way she came in, but there had to be other options. Lucie saw the small door, the smallest of them all. She knelt but it was closed as well. Then over the table, was a small key, right beside a bottle.

She walked over and took the bottle between her hands. There was a little paper in the table. The paper said: _Drink Me. _Lucie frowned. Was she supposed to do what the bottle told her? She didn't trust it, so she just placed the bottle back in the table. She somehow knew this place.

The girl decided to try the other doors. The first she tried didn't open. The second didn't as well, neither the third nor the fourth. But when she tried the fifth, placing her had over the knob and turning it easily and opening. She peered her head out the door.

"Wow," she murmured.

* * *

**You're probably wondering why the heck is Lucie able to open the doors of Wonderland. Well, here I developed the theory that Alice didn't belong to Wonderland and the doors were restricted for her. But Lucie, being the daughter of Alice and the Hatter (half&half) some doors are forbidden and some others are not. Review, pweaaaaaaase?**

**With all my pure and sincere love**

**~Queen of Chess. **


	5. Wonderland

**Oh my God. I'm such a terrible person and I hate myself for forgetting this. I hope you all hate me as well. **

**Enjoy & Like.**

* * *

Lucie was stunned. Such a beautiful place was before her. A world she had just imagined in her dreams was now in front of her and hers to explore. A beautiful garden with lots of flowers rich in colors and so tall they almost reached her. A long way was fenced by millions of flowers from all the types and species Lucie didn't even know. Oh, if only her mother was here! Lucie knew her mother would absolutely love this place. They both had always been very fond of gardens, her mother even had Lucie planting her own and first white roses (Lucie's favorite) at home. She gently reached to touch a rose and ran her little fingers through the soft petal.

"What in the world do you think you are doing, little girl?"

Lucie gasped in surprise and quickly backed off, retriving her hand and staring at the flower in awe. Where was she? Back there at home flowers weren't able to talk. The rose that had previously been silent was now moving, as if she was stretching, and through the petals the shape of a face had formed. As this happened, the blonde girl had realized that a chorus of voices had started emitting from the other flowers, as if the voice form the first one had wakened all of them up. The rose turned back to the girl again and using her leaves as her arms, she placed them both in her hips.

"Don't you know it is rude to touch another person youg lady?"

"I am sorry," Lucie apologized shyly, gazing around the place in awe and feeling the gazes of all the other flowers over her. "But from where I come, flowers can be touched. They seem not particularly care at all!"

"And where is it that you come from? "

"A place up! I fell into here, miss."

"And how is it that you got in?"

"Through that door," answered the girl, turning toward said door and pointing at it imperiously.

All the other flowers shrieked and Lucie couldn't help but conclude that something had surprised them. All of them started talking at the exact same time and the girl couldn't understand a single thing they were sayin. It was not until the rose called silence that everyone actually paid attention.

"You said you came through that door?" asked the Tiger-lily.

"Yes, miss."

"So you just simply opened it, child?"

"I did so, miss."

"Well she does remind me of the one that came a few years ago! Isn 't she her? The one that saved us all from the Jabberwocky?" cried a purple tulip moving from side to side.

"She can't be. No one stays this young in forever. Perhaps it was like time was flying back, which I'm sure it's not," mentioned a Daisy, gazing from behind and moving from side to side with excitement.

Once she had talked all the other daisies started talking at the same time and Lucie was not able to understand a thing, besides her voices were so high-pitched that pierced Lucie's ears and she flinched, covering her ears.

"Quiet!" comanded the Rose, and all the Daisies were silent.

Lucie uncovered her ears and frowned a bit, then she stepped closer, deciding she'd start a conversation with all of them. She slowly stared at everyflower and admired them all in the beauty they possesed.

"Do you all really talk?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course we talk! And quite as much, loud and understandable as you can!" said the Tiger-lily, her tone filled with certain indignation."

"Back home flowers don't talk! I still can't believe yo do, really! Why can you speak but the flowers in my garden are not able to talk to me?"

"You touch the ground, child." Lucie did ad she was told. "As you can see it is incredibly hard. Not as soft as the ones you must have up there. When the soil is soft, for flowers it's what a bed is for you, so they sleep through al day. That's why you never see them talking."

Lucie pouted cutely and she sat in the floor, her bottom lip pursed. "I wish my garden could talk, I coud use some company, you know. Danielle is my cousin, but she just visits sometimes. My Momma is really wonderful and beautiful, she also makes me company but she has work at times. And there's Charlotte. She's really sweet. "

"Try a harder soil, perharps it'll work."

"I will!" Lucie asured with a smile.

* * *

Alice ran. Not for her, but for the most precious thing she had in her entire life, her sweet little angel. Lucie had gotten really mad and had ran into the woods, not caring about anything behind her, just like she had done a few years ago. She had wanted to go somewhere else where she was able to escape at least a bit of reality. How could've she even thought about accpeting such a mad idea?

Alice stopped and supported herself on a nearby tree to catch her breath. God knows for how long she had been running and how long she had been searching for the Rabbit's hole. She_ knew_ Lucie was there, she felt it inside her. But how was she supposed to find the entrance to Underland? Last time she had gotten in, she hadn' t been looking for the whole, much less for falling into it. But she had and appearently it was the best thing that could'v e ever happened to her. She had met everyone in there and had Lucie now. All she wanted was to find Lucie and tell her she had been so stupid, hug her and reassure her everything was going to be alright. She had to get into Underland.

She looked around herself and raised a hand to her cheek. It was hot from the run she'd had and her hair was now just a messy bundle of locks in a desperate try to be pulled back and a few had managed their way into her face. She quickly pulled them back and walked fastly through the woods. The trees were moisty and cold, but when had the temperatur dropped? And then she realized it was getting darker. _Must be the night, nights are always this cold,_ she thought as the icy air started piercing her cheeks. But she couldn't care less. A crow flew just above her head, making their characteristic noise they always did. Alice followed it with her gaze and frowned at the strange behavior of the had caught with her foot and she landed face to the ground with a noisy thump.

She groaned and got in her knees, quickly cleaning her dress and wipping the dirt from her face. She had no time for this. But when she turned to her right she saw it, A big hole just beneath a big tree. The entrance to Underland. But how?

"_But just remember, Alice, whenever you want to get back to Wonderland all you need to do is wish for It." _The White Queen had said.

* * *

"What was your name young girl?" asked a Tiger-lily.

"I never said it. I'm Lucie Kingsley, nice to meet you."

The Daisies starded dancing again from side to side, repeating Lucie's name as if it was the most interesting and fascinating thing in the world with small smiles on their yelow faces. Lucie giggled and though it was funny, while this exasperated the Rose.

"Be quiet! What is your purpose here, Lucie Kingsley from the Upland?"

"I…" she began but realized she had no answer for that. "I don't know. I just fell in."

"Well shall you make your way in to Wonderland and find it out yourself."

"Wonderland," Lucie repeated softly. She could not believe it.

* * *

Alice though she one day might end up getting acustomed to this. After all it was the third time she fell into the Rabbit's hole, but the first time she had done it out of pure will and not by accident.

She watched everything as she was upside down, reminding this single place and having everything frash in her memory of the last time she came, but had forgotten one of the most important thing she should've remembered, and that was what came after. She couldn't help but scream when she hit the floor. It hurt just as she remembered. Standing up, she decidedly walked directly to the small, glass bottle and drank of it, not even bothering to read the tag.

* * *

**Whyyyyyy? Oh God I am going to kill myself, who else agrees? Hope you have enjoyed it and expect to listen from me very soon!**

**With all my pure and sincere love, **

**~Queen of Chess.**


End file.
